Como estrellas
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Zuko piensa que las estrellas son como los ojos de Katara; brillantes y hermosos.


_**Disclaimer:** Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sino al canal ese._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto <strong>"Cambio de elemento"<strong> del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como estrellas<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aviso:<strong> Puede causar serios daños por extremo de cursiedad. Está bajo su responsabilidad leer este fic. Ya, no se asusten, no pasa nada. Vayan en paz y disfruten(?_

_**Aviso 2:** Hay un cambio de elementos, como dice el nombre del reto. Pero lo menciono por si algunos despistados no leyeron lo de más arriba._

* * *

><p>Zuko no recuerda haber ido a acostarse, así que es imposible que esté soñando. Además, se dice que cuando estás soñando tienes un dedo más, y él tiene todos sus dedos. Por eso Zuko sabe que lo que está pasando es real, muy real. No sabe cómo pero lo es. De alguna extraña forma se ha convertido en un maestro agua.<p>

Hace un movimiento con su mano, tratando de hacer fuego control, pero no sale nada, ni una simple chispa. Lo que si pasa es que levanta un poco el agua estancada que se encuentra a su lado. Abrumado se levanta y va en dirección a la playa para calmarse y poder pensar mejor. El sonido de las olas al explotar, el olor a sal, el agua tocando la punta de sus dedos y la brisa marina siempre lo han calmado. «Oh, dios –piensa aterrorizado–. Soy igual a un maestro agua. Si hasta pienso como uno.»

Está sentado, jugando con la arena que se resbala entre sus dedos, cuando escucha un sollozo. La voz no está tan lejos y es inconfundiblemente de una mujer. Piensa que puede ser Suki o Katara, porque Toph nunca iría a la playa entrada la noche a llorar, de eso está seguro. Agudiza más el oído para distinguir cuál de las dos es. Como esa técnica no le funcionó mucho, se acerca para ver quién es. Es Katara. Reconocería esa larga melena castaña atada en un pequeño moño, dejando caer todo el pelo como una cascada. También reconocería esos celestes ojos que ahora tienen lágrimas y están vidriosos, dándole un aspecto desprotegido y tierno. Y eso es raro, porque Katara es muy autosuficiente.

–¿Pasa algo, Katara? Te oí llorar ¿Te encuentras mal? –pregunta Zuko acercándose más. Katara se aleja considerablemente y pone sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, haciendo unos gestos con ellas que dicen claramente que no lo quiere cerca de ella.

–Aléjate, Zuko. No sé qué me pasa. No quiero hacerte daño –Zuko no le hace caso y le toma un brazo. Ella se zafa de su agarre y por instinto trata de hacer agua control. Al contrario de levantar el agua salada que se encuentra a unos pasos de ellos, salen llamas de sus manos. Zuko retrocede y la mira.

–¿Qué…?

–¡Te lo dije! –chilla y empieza a correr. Zuko, que es más rápido que Katara, la alcanza y se tira encima de ella para detenerla, quedando encima de su cuerpo.

–Katara –empieza a decir en un susurro. Están tan cerca que puede sentir el corazón de Katara latiendo rápidamente. Puede apostar que el suyo está del mismo modo– no eres la única. Yo… a mí también me pasa lo mismo.

–Zuko tú _ya_ controlas el fuego –le dice Katara con una sonrisa que casi es burlona en el rostro, muy impropio de ella. Zuko chasquea la lengua, enojado por la interrupción.

–Lo sé, déjame terminar. Quería decir, antes de que me interrumpieras, que ya no puedo hacer fuego control, puedo hacer agua control. Es como si hubiéramos cambiado de habilidad.

–¿Crees que seré así buena con las espadas como tú ahora? –pregunta Katara.

–¿Así de bueno? –responde Zuko. Katara se sonroja levemente y baja la cabeza. En ese instante Zuko se da cuenta que sigue arriba de ella y es su turno de sonrojarse.

–¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡No me di cuenta! –se excusa Zuko, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro cuando ya está de pie. Le da la mano a Katara para que se levante de la arena. Jala el brazo y la levanta como si de una pluma se tratase.

–No pasa nada –Katara mira a otra parte y mueve sus manos, inquieta. Puede notar el brillo que dejaron las lágrimas, ahora secas, en su piel morena.

–¿Por eso llorabas? –pregunta.

–¿Qué?

–Que si por eso llorabas, por ahora ser una maestra fuego –explica– ¿Tan malo crees que es? –la voz de Zuko suena dolida y Katara se da cuenta de ello.

–No Zuko yo… –Zuko se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar devuelta a la casa de verano de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego.

–Olvídalo –murmura, más para sí que para ella. Aunque sabe que Katara lo escuchó.

Zuko camina por la orilla de la playa, mojándose los pies descalzos y alejándose de Katara. Enojado, alza su brazo en dirección al mar tirando la arena que tenía en la mano. Eso provoca que el agua retroceda por un momento. Cuando baja el brazo el agua vuelve como una ola gigante y se moja de pies a cabeza. Suelta una maldición y se recuesta en la arena, mirando las estrellas. La oscuridad de la noche deja brillar las estrellas y el firmamento parece encender miles de luces. Zuko piensa que las estrellas son como los ojos de Katara; brillantes y hermosos. Los párpados le pesan y el sueño le gana poco a poco. En algún momento se debió quedar dormido porque cuando Katara llega a su lado, siente como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veía.

Katara cae a su lado con una delicadeza y gracia innata que hace a Zuko creer que había practicado como recostarse en la arena antes. Ella lo mira, tratando de decirle con la mirada que lo siente.

–No tiene nada de malo ser maestra fuego, Zuko –Katara está tan cerca que puede oler el aroma salado del mar pero dulce a la vez que emana de su cuerpo. Siente como el olor lo embriaga y también siente que el pecho le late muy rápido–. Así como tampoco tiene nada de malo ser maestro agua. ¿Cómo te verías de azul?

Zuko se ríe y Katara se une a él.

–Ya quisiera ver que mi padre se entere ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría? –Zuko se sienta y apoya su cuerpo en sus brazos.

–Sería un espectáculo digno de ver –le pasa la mano por el pelo, quitándole la arena–. De seguro mañana por la mañana vuelve todo a la normalidad –le dice con su típica voz tranquilizadora–. O quizás Aang pueda hacer algo con sus poderes de Avatar, ¿no crees?

Él asiente, sin ganas de seguir alargando la conversación. Katara suelta un suspiro y Zuko mira a sus ojos azules como el mar que son arrullados con unas ojeras. Se acomoda en la arena y se hace una especie de cojín con ella. Mira el cielo, como Zuko había echo anteriormente.

–Como estrellas –antes de que ella pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Zuko se acercó a ella y junta ambos labios. Katara al principio está tensa y no corresponde el beso. Luego se relaja y abre su boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Zuko. Él tiene sus dos manos en las mejillas de Katara y esta lleva sus manos a la nuca de él. Se funden en el beso, lengua contra lengua, calor contra frío, agua contra fuego. Zuko ahora tiene a Katara afirmada de la cintura y acaricia la piel desnuda del torso de la chica. Pasan así un largo rato, besándose y jugueteando con el otro.

–¿Qué son como estrellas? –pregunta Katara luego de que su pulso se normaliza.

–Tus ojos –responde Zuko.

La marea sube y las olas se adentran cada vez más en la arena Pequeñas gotas de agua les llega a la cara, dejando escarchado el pelo de ambos. La noche es fría, pero Zuko tiene el fuego de Katara. Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

* * *

><p><em>Oh pero que cursi. Voy a vomitar XDDD. Mi idea original no era así, pero todo es culpa de Katara (que no iba a salir pero terminó saliendo igual). No tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ni siquiera expliqué por qué pasó el cambio, soy la peor. Merezco que me tiren caca. No, no lo hagan D: La foto es hermosa *w* la encontré por ahí y aunque sea la dama pintada y el espíritu azul (que son ellos pero XD no es lo mismo(? mañas mías, mañas mías), me gustó mucho por eso la puse, punto. Bueno ya, dejo de decir tonteras y me voy.<em>

_¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? En mi defensa es mi primera historia de un personaje canon de ATLA, así que por eso quedó tan OoC, creo. Qué se yo, mejor me voy._

_Ya ahora sí que sí, bye bitches. Con amor lo digo, si :(_

_Daenerys out (suena mejor con mi nombre verdadero, hm)_

_Releyendo esto me doy cuenta de que algunas partes quedan mejor en mi cabeza dichas en inglés, ugh._


End file.
